


One Drunk Night

by 1000roughdrafts



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Smut, sam winchester smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 21:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000roughdrafts/pseuds/1000roughdrafts
Summary: um I think this qualifies as a crack fic? I have had this burning desire to write a Sam X Reader for like a week now but couldn’t settle on anything, so I chose a random gif to use as the prompt and uh, well, here we are.Warnings: drinking, a lot of kissing/making out, tipsy Sam, eludes/insinuates to public Smut in the Impala, nude in front of Dean, neck biting/nibbling, PDA,





	One Drunk Night

After a long day of tracking down the family of the latest victim, you had suggested the four of you stop at a bar on your way back to the bunker to release tension from the most grueling hunt yet. Sam and Cas were reluctant, but Dean jumped at the idea, turning into the closest bar.

Dean had long since left with a short skirted blonde, and Cas had apparently been needed elsewhere, leaving you alone with Sam; it was both a dream come true and a nightmare. You never really knew how to handle yourself around someone you had feelings for, cracking random or awkward jokes in the silence or giggling for no reason.

It only took a few beers to get Sam to crack a smile, and when he did you melted on the inside as if his lips were oozing lava. You’d felt a nagging thought that you might have feelings for the man for a long time, but always turned it own taking your close friendship into consideration.

It wasn’t just that his smile got you quivering, it was that he was chuckling at a joke you made. Then it happened again, and you were sure your legs were turning into cooked and wobbly noodles.

“Okay, so I was standing there, with pasta sauce dripping from my hair because this idiot next to me decided it would be a good idea to, I don’t know, make a catapult with his plate and a spoon. I honestly don’t really know what was going through his head,” you said, pausing to laugh as the memory came back into your mind. “It was super embarrassing back then, because once it happened, the whole cafeteria went silent, and then suddenly as if there was a countdown, everyone started laughing at me.”

You covered your mouth as the laugh reverberated in back of your throat. The story was for Sam, you didn’t want to bring any attention to you that wasn’t him. He sat next to you, a hand on his knee as he leaned in listening attentively

“A couple weeks later my dad picked up on a hunt a few towns over and we moved schools,” you said, groaning in relief as you relive the memory. You pounded lightly on the table as if in celebration like you were then, “I was so happy to leave that place.”

“You know,” Sam said, clearing his throat as he chuckled. “I remember something similar happening to a girl at my high school,” he said.

Your eyes went wide, heart lumping in your throat. “Oh,” was all you could get out.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “What school was that at?”

“Uhm,” you said, swallowing the saliva you’d neglected in shock before taking the rest of your drink down. “North Ridge? In uh, Oklahoma.”

Sam raised his eyebrows, leaning into you more as he exclaimed, “no way? That’s where this happened at! It must’ve been you! We had to have gone to school together!” he said excitedly.

The beating of your heart was almost too much to keep up with. You reached across the counter for your new drink, nodding at the bartender in thanks. “Really? Wouldn’t we have recognized each other when we met if we did go to school together?”

Sam snorted at first before letting it fall into a full belly laugh, barely able to get the words out through his chuckles. “No, I’m just kidding, that never happened,” he said, taking a gulp from his beer when he collected himself.

You let out the breath you were holding and softly threw your fist onto his thigh with a tight smile, “that’s not cool!” you laughed, “you really had me, Sammy!”

After you get his name out, his darkened and drunk eyes fall onto yours. The music and chattering in the background seemed to fade away, as if it was you and Sam and no one else.

Your eyes wobbled back and forth on his, both of you keeping straight faces. Only then did it hit you that his hand had moved from his leg to yours.

“What do you say we head out?” he whispered. His eyes fall onto your lips for a moment before looking back onto the bridge of your nose in an attempt to break the spell your Y/E/C was casting on him. “Dean said he left the Impala in the lot,” he said, managing to speak softer than he had at first.

You stretched out, straightening your back and remaining silent for a moment. Squinting your eyes at him with a tilt of your head, you finished off as much of your drink before nodding.

He smiled again, and you knew you would need a minute to gain your balance with how intoxicating it was. He seemed to catch on, putting a hand around your shoulders and slowly sliding it around your torso to rest his hand on your hip as you stood together.

It was as if the atmosphere changed in an instant, from sharing funny stories from the past to a desperate, dripping lust to have each other.

You drew quick, choking breaths as his fingers massaged the tip of your hips while you made your way to the door. You barely made it out of the bar before your lips were in a sloppy union, hands racing along each other’s back almost hopelessly seeking to get closer and closer.

It was messy like a first kiss usually is, but it was enticing and electric to feel his tongue coast along the inside of your mouth. You couldn’t help the moans that came from you, and you didn’t seem to care about the whistling that came from passers. Until the moment came, you didn’t know just how badly you wanted this and the way he was kissing you, pulling you closer to him, made you feel like he wanted it to.

At that rate, you didn’t know if the two of you would be able to make it to the Impala. You were so engulfed in the moment, in him, that you completely forgot where you were.

Hesitantly you pulled away, smiling at his glossy and wet lips, “we should really go somewhere a little more private,” you whispered in a giggle.

He nodded, but didn’t say anything, only lowered his head to put his lips against your cheek slowly. Closing your eyes, you let your head fall back and to the side, granting him the access to your neck that he silently requested. It started off soft, sending chills down your spine as his lips pressed gently against the relaxed muscles in your neck.

It was as if he was waiting for you to be completely relaxed before turning the delicate pecks into nibbles. You drew in a sharp breath, a smile creeping onto your face as the nibbles grew more fierce. It wasn’t anything that could draw blood, but enough that you’d have a mark to explain by morning.

You swayed between feet, gripping tightly onto his jacket as he moved the kisses back up your jaw and onto your mouth. He only let up on the biting until his mouth was back on yours, causing your suggestion to find privacy to vacate your mind completely.

Putting his hands on your hips he pulled you more into him as he released his grip on your mouth. As you opened your eyes he wore a smile, and you would never be able to explain just how electrified it made you feel. Somehow, somewhere deep down, you knew this smile was just for you; it was your smile and that was exciting in itself.

He continued on his charade, saying no words and nodding instead towards the Impala, keeping his smile. Before either of you could get a door open he tugged on your side, twisting you around to face him. Kissing you just as deeply as he had before, he took no time getting his lips back on your neck. Nibbling on your ear for a moment you had a moment of clarity.

“Sam,” you croaked, mouth dry from the excitement.

“Hmmm,” he hummed, continuing his lustful trail along the side of your face and neck.

You placed your hands on his chest, eyes still closed. “You’re not, um,” you cleared your throat. “You’re sober enough for this, right?”

Too tangled in his desire for you, he didn’t answer right away, but when your words his his ears he pulled away. Keeping the smile on his face he brought his hand to your face, pulling a strand of hair behind your ear.

“Yes,” he nodded. “Are you?”

Smiling in relief, you nodded and all of the metaphorical blocks that you didn’t realize were keeping you back came crashing down. You no longer cared how public your affection for each other was and slammed into him again, kissing him fervidly and rough.

He managed to open the door without pulling away from the kiss, but doing so to push you into the backseat. There were no lights in the parking lot, leaving the two of you in solidarity and assured you that you wouldn’t be bothered as you rushed to get as much clothing off as necessary.

—

“In my car?” Dean shouted, startling you awake. You hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but you were exhausted from spending a couple of hours moving in time with each other in such a small space. Quickly realizing that you never put your clothing back on either, you and Sam hurried to hide your nudity.

“Come on, man, really?” Dean exhaled.

You shared a blushing glance at Sam before the two of you broke out in laughter. Sam managed to get his pants on quicker than you, and offered Dean a smirk.

“You’ll get over it,” Sam laughed, looking over to wink at you. That was all you needed to let out the breath of anticipation you were holding. You needed to know that he remembered and was okay with what had happened, and with the way he was looking at you, you knew he was more than satisfied and truthfully, so were you.


End file.
